Love Lives of the Messrs Potter
by Boudicca's Revolt
Summary: Here we have brief snapshots of the love lives of the Potter men and Teddy starting with Albus. This takes place in the universe of my other fic A Good Boy. James Sr. 's part is now up! Rating is for innuendo.
1. Birthdays

Disclaimer: I'm back! Allie is mine; everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Albus rolled over sleepily, drinking in the warm sunlight that was filtering through the window. He wrapped his arm around the sleeping figure beside him, pulling her closer. She turned, her honey-colored eyes flickering open and her soft lips curling ever-so-slightly at the corners. She looked so beautiful, her hair catching the sunlight and her light skin glistening in the early-morning glow. "Happy Birthday," she murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"How did you sleep?" he asked micheviously.

"Like a rock once I finally got to sleep." He chuckled. She shot him a mock glare and rolled out of bed. He groaned.

"Come on Allie, I'll let you sleep I swear!" She chuckled.

"Don't be silly. Your parents are expecting us at brunch in forty-five minutes."

"I don't care. Screw my parents!" Albus moaned. "Just come back to bed."

"What? So your parents can come in and find us, well you know. Get up!"

"I can't! I'm too tired. Come here and help me." Allie rolled her eyes but walked around the bed, grabbing hold of his arms. He promptly pulled her onto the bed and flipped over on top of her, kissing her deeply. She giggled and pushed him off.

"Behave yourself Mr. Potter. There will be plenty of time for that . . . later." She walked toward the bathroom, grabbing the clothes she had laid out the night before. He pushed himself up and watched her through the door which she had left wide open. She secured her hair smartly behind her head with a large, scary-looking clip and applied a thin layer of makeup. She pulled her dress up over her hips and stopped to examine herself, turning every which way, looking at herself from all angles. She looked toward him and chuckled.

"Wettin yu de luk?"

"Yu," he grinned widely. He loved when she spoke Krio. It sounded so easy and melodic in her voice and it calmed him. Allie knew this. She turned and walked back into the bedroom, twirling in front of him.

"What do you think?" she asked. Her dress was soft cotton and a light green. She had pulled on a Kelly green sweater and a pair of tan sandales.

"You look beautiful, almost as beautiful as you do without your clothes on."

"You better get out of that bed before I make you get out," she threatened. With another groan he pulled himself out of the bed and opened his drawers. She leaned against his desk as she attached her earrings, watching as he pulled off his t-shirt and buttoned up his white oxford shirt. He pulled on a pair of kakis, very aware of her attentive eyes. He pulled on his shoes before meeting her gaze. He straightened and she walked toward him, kissing him pasionantly. If she hadn't looked at the clock at just the right minute, they might have missed brunch altogether.

The two walked into the posh restaurant five minutes late. Albus looked around the crowded dining room, searching for his parents. They were sitting at a table next to a window. James sat next to Sophie, his hand resting on top of her ring-bedecked one. Lily was holding baby Dora, who was banging a spoon on the table, talking to Victoire. Harry was bouncing Remus on his knee, listening in on Ginny's and Teddy's conversation on teething. They looked up as Albus and Allie approached.

"Happy Birthday!" his mother exclaimed, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. She gave Allie a forced hug.

"Thanks Mum. Sorry we're late."

"Albus misplaced his wand," Allie explained, blushing.

"Sure, sure," James replied, gaining him an elbow from Sophie.

"Happy Birthday Al," Teddy greeted. "It's nice to see you Allie." They all exchanged niceties before tucking in.

Brunch lasted two long hours. As happy as Albus was to spend time with his family and as grateful as he was for all of the presents, he just wanted to get home. Allie was only in England for a couple more days. She would be out on assignment for a month before returning. Upon getting back to his flat, it took only a few minutes for them to be back in bed.

_Afterward_, as they lay, fingers entwined, Allie spoke. "I haven't given you your Birthday present yet," she murmured.

"There's more?" Albus asked, breathing contentedly.

"Two things. The first is here." She reached under the bed and pulled out a large package. He pushed himself against the headboard and slowly removed the wrapping. "It's not done yet; I'll finish the rest for Christmas," she explained, smiling at his shocked expression.

"I-I didn't ask because you were so busy!" he exclaimed. She had translated a manuscript he had uncovered, one that he had been itching to read. In addition to Krio, which was her native language, and English, a language she had known nearly her whole life, Allie also knew Latin, Greek, Hebrew, Sanskrit, Hindi, Swahili, French, Italian, Spanish, the list went on and on. This particular manscript, a fifth century potion text, was in Sanskrit. Knowing how little time she had, he had merely mentioned his finding in passing. He had put his name on the waiting list at the Ministry, hoping that the overworked translators would be able to get to it eventually. With trembling fingers, he flipped through. He smiled at her untidy scribbles underneath the printed Sanskrit. "This must have taken you forever."

"It's wasn't too hard. Do you like it?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"I love it," he leaned over and kissed her. "You're amazing."

"Okay, now I have another present," she whispered. "Albus, I've requested a transfer." The words hung in the air for a second before he spoke.

"To England?" She nodded, looking at him with nervous anticipation. "That's brilliant!" he boomed finally, pulling her into a tight embrace. "This is the best present I ever got."

"Really? You're really happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you Allie and now I get to see you every morning! But what about your dad?"

"I didn't get to see him that often anyway, even when we were in the same country. I just felt it was time for a change. I'll be working in the Department of Magical Records and, I hope anyway, that I can do some private research. It's just a good career decision for me with . . . some added benefits."

"When do you hear for sure?" Albus asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, not knowing if you would want me to move in so soon but I got the letter yesterday. I'll just return to Sierra Leone and finish up some things before coming back in a week or so. I start the first of the month."

"I love you so much," Albus repeated, kissing her again. He set the manuscript tenderly on the bedside table before pulling her into a deeper embrace. He had never felt this way about anyone else. Even with Madhavi he had felt a bit inadequate. Allie calmed him and made him a better person. She made him _want_ to be a better person. There was something so special about getting the perfect Birthday present from someone. There was magic in the silence they could share, their arms wrapped around each other. As he lay there, her head on his shoulder, her breath coming rhythmically, he realized that he was finally home.

A/N: So this will be working backward: starting with Albus then moving up through James, Teddy, Harry and James. The chapters aren't going to be as long as A Good Boy chapters were. I hope you liked it!


	2. Engaging Sophie Creevey

Disclaimer: I own Sophie Creevey; JK Rowling owns the rest of them.

"Soph," James was hurrying behind his girlfriend who was walking quickly down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. "Soph! Stop! For Merlin's sake. I can't keep up with you?" She did not stop or turn around causing James to break into a jog. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. Sophie Creevey was no shrinking violet and usually when she looked at him like that, James left her alone. This time though, he had something important to tell her, something he had been wanting to tell her for weeks, months even. "Let go of my arm or so help me, I will rip out your ar-"

"I love you! Okay, are you happy? I love you."

"Am I happy?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, Sophie, I love you. I have never told any of my other girlfriends that before. I've had dozens and-"

"Dozens?" her voice was low and thunderous. As if answering her, it began to rain.

"Merlin this isn't going as planned. I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? We've been going out for two years James! If it took you this long to say that you love me, how long is it going to take before you-"

"Before I what?"

"Before we take our relationship to the next level James! Don't get me wrong, this has been fun but where is it all going?"

"Sophie, shh, I have something else to say."

"Of course you do! You always have some smooth answer but nothing ever changes. You love me and I love you but that's not enough. You've got a lot of commitment issues James and, by the way, bringing up your "dozens" of old girlfriends is no way to make a girl feel special and-"

"Sophie," James said again, getting down on one knee. She looked down at him, her lips forming a perfect "o" as he pulled out a small black box. He flicked it open to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. "Sophie Eleanora Creevey, will you marry me?" She brought her hand to her mouth, unable to speak. All the while, the two were becoming more and more soaked. "Well?"

"Well, I, I this is such a surprise. Is this what you really want James. I mean you just told me you loved me and-"

"Just answer the question. I know that all I want is you and the moment I realized I loved you enough to say it, I knew I was ready to love you forever."

"Okay then, I suppose we should get married then," she stated matter-o-factly after a few more moments of silence. She pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "Get up or you'll catch your death." Bewildered, James stood and leaned in for a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"We just got engaged Sophie!"

"So? It doesn't' change the fact that you had a salami sandwich and garlic crisps for lunch."

"And here I thought I was going to get a celebratory shag!"

"That, James Sirius Potter, is your whole problem." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before hurrying down Diagon Alley, skipping flirtatiously. He ran after her, nearly slipping on the wet stones and grabbed her arm again. This time she spun around readily, a look of love overwhelming her features. He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her passionately. Had they been looking at themselves from the outside, they would have thought the whole picture charming and wonderfully romantic but from their vantage, it was just cold.

"I'm freezing," she broke off the kiss. "I want a long, hot bath."

"That sounds perfect," James agreed, intertwining his fingers with hers.

'What? You think you'll be joining me? Oh no, I want a nice _relaxing _soak. You can take your own bath at your own flat." James sighed. If he didn't love her so much . . .

A/N: I got inspired. It's short but, well, I don't care. It came out the same day! That's got to count for something right? Teddy's next!


	3. Sneaking Around

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

They are done with the rehearsal dinner. The last relative has cleared out and Teddy is alone at last. He stares up at his ceiling where a full length poster of Meghan McCormack from the Pride of Portree once hung. Victoire had torn it down saying that she didn't want him waking up to any woman but her. He smiles. He is marrying Victoire Weasley tomorrow. They will no longer have to sneak around. She won't have to leave his flat at dawn and, more importantly, he won't have to fear being pummeled by Bill Weasley. He rolls over, resting his head on his pillow but sleep won't come. He needs to see her.

He gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of jeans before apparating outside of Shell Cottage. He feels young, much younger than his twenty five years. She is staying at her parents during the wedding to-doing, having sold her flat in London the month before. He grabs a handful of pebbles off of the path before sneaking around to her window. He remembers sneaking into her room late at night when they were still at Hogwarts. They had managed to keep their relationship secret from everyone but Gran for over a year. He flicks a rock and it hits her window. He steps back, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Nothing stirs and he flicks another rock.

This time, a light comes on and she opens the window, gazing down at him. "Teddy!" she whispers disapprovingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he whispers back, grinning.

"Our wedding is in only a few hours. You were going to see me then anyway."

"Too long." She can see his hair change from his traditional turquoise to her favorite, a beautiful chestnut brown. He is trying to appease her. "Come down," he pleads. She giggles self consciously.

"If my father catches you here . . . "

"He never has before," Teddy reasons.

"Fine," she concedes. "You obviously won't leave me alone otherwise." She steps onto the window ledge and dangles her feet out of the window. With a flick of her wand, she flutters into his arms, the moonlight catching her simple pink silk nightgown. As soon as she is in her arms, she kisses him deeply. "You're impossible Teddy Lupin."

"You're beautiful Victoire Weasley." She smiles at him lovingly. Their romance started out so casually that it was barely a romance at all. They had grown up together for Merlin's sake. But in her sixth year, she began looking at him differently, the way his shoulders looked when he was hunched over his notes in the library, the way his blue hair fell into his eyes. He admitted later that he had seen her as more than just a friend a year before. She was so beautiful, so perfect that he hadn't actually believed he'd have a chance. But he had been given his chance and there he stood, almost married to her.

"What color are you going to wear your hair for the wedding?" she asks casually, kissing him softly.

"What color do you _want _me to wear it?" he asks, looking at her expectantly, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"I like the brown but you do whatever you think is best."

"Well, seeing as I will be trying to get into your pants tomorrow night, I suppose the _best _thing for me would be to wear my brown then." She punches his playfully. "Hey, I've got a crazy idea."

"Mmm?"

"What do you say we do it in the moonlight, right here on the lawn."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" she exclaims, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you it was a crazy idea but you know you want to."

"I most certainly do not! What would happen if my father looked out the window? You wouldn't be fit to marry me after that."

"Come on Victoire, just humor me," he leans in and placed his hand on the side of her face, cradling her cheek in his hand. She kisses his palm and looks up into those soft brown eyes. She loves him, loves everything about him, even the parts of him that drive her mad.

"Not tonight Mr. Lupin. I want to at least be able to pretend that I deserve my white dress." He chuckles and kisses her again, this time drawing her close to him, resting his hand on the back of her head. She wraps her arms around him and they are together and deliriously happy.

"What is going on out there?" The booming voice of Bill Weasley shatters the romance and the two break apart quickly. The curse-breaker hangs out of the window, shining the light of his wand at the two. "Mr. Lupin, you will have my daughter all to yourself for the rest of your life. I would appreciate it if you leave her in peace for the night." His voice is low and sends a shiver up Teddy's spine.

"We were just, um, discussing some last minute plans," Victoire explains, looking down at her bare feet.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Bill replies.

"I guess I'll be going then. Goodnight Mr. Weasley, goodnight Victoire." He leans in for a final kiss but is stopped by Bill's rather loud cough. He blushes and sends Victoire a wink before apparating back to his flat. He has no problem falling asleep, for visions of Victoire fill his dreams.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous two chapters. I hope you liked this one. Harry's comes next and I hope by now you're noticing a progression.

Tootles!   
Liz


	4. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Disclaimer: I own nothing; JK Rowling owns everything!

"So, you just walk down the aisle. I'll be at the end; Ron will be there too. You just have to carry-"

"Pillow," Teddy interrupted, pointing his pudgy finger at the pillow on which rested Harry's and Ginny's wedding rings.

"Exactly! You have a very important job Teddy," Harry grinned, picking up his four-year-old godson who smiled self-importantly.

"After, I eat cake?" Teddy asked, pulling off Harry's glasses.

"Yes, after we will all eat the big cake."

"I like cake," Teddy stated, putting on the glasses.

"That makes two of us mate," Ron replied, stepping into the room, his tie hanging undone around his neck.

"Ronny!" Teddy exclaimed, scrambling out of Harry's arms. He bulleted toward Ron who was one of his favorite people in the world. The boy's hair turned a vivid shade of Weasley red. Harry chuckled. He supposed Ron was a bit of a child himself, which made him an automatic playmate of four-year-olds; working in a joke shop also didn't hurt. Ron had gone through auror training with Harry, paying his way through by working part time at the shop but after a year of working in the department, he had stepped down. Harry had been a bit hurt of course but it was better this way, better for Ron. At the shop, he was in his element and didn't have to compare himself to Harry every single day.

It was Harry's wedding day, finally. It had taken four years to get to this point, four years of relative peace. Harry had loved every minute. He was shaken from his reverie by the entrance of his soon to be mother-in-law. "Ronald Weasley, stop rough-housing! You both are going to ruin your dress robes!" Mrs. Weasley chided, coming into the room with Harry's freshly pressed robes.

"Sorry Mum," Ron mumbled, winking at Teddy.

"I_hate _dress robes!" Teddy said emphatically. "Gran made me stand there for _hours _while she made them."

"You look very nice Theodore," Mrs. Weasley smiled and pinched Teddy's cheek to which the young boy made an ugly face. As soon as she left, Ron grabbed Teddy from behind and flipped him up into the air, both giggling madly.

An hour later, Harry was looking down the aisle at Ginny who looked radiant. They had opted for a very small wedding, just a few close friends and Ginny's rather large family. Teddy was standing beside him, shifting uneasily in his new shoes. Victoire, who was standing with Hermione, holding her basket of flower petals, kept shooting him shy glances. Ginny had her arm linked with her father's and she seemed to float rather than walk. She wore a flowing cream gown (rather appropriate, Harry thought wryly) and the infamous tiara in her beautiful red hair which was pinned immaculately behind her head.

Self-consciously, Harry batted away his tears, hoping Ron wouldn't notice. He wondered vaguely if his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, and Fred were looking down on him from wherever they were. In mere seconds, she was in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. This was what he had been waiting for; all of those years of worrying and struggling were finally paying off. He took her hand in his and looked to the officiate, an old friend of the Weasleys. He was barely conscious of his vows, getting lost in Ginny's dark brown orbs. Teddy did his job marvelously and Harry tried to give him the proper accolades when he lifted the pillow with the rings. Then, finally, when all the vows were said and Harry had the ring on his finger, they kissed. It was by no means their most passionate or their longest but, Harry knew even then, it would stand out in his memory forever.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," the officiate exclaimed. Harry and Ginny turned, smiling broadly at their friends who had all jumped to their feet. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes between gripping Mr. Weasley's hand and clapping furiously as Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle.

In a matter of minutes, the rows of chairs had disappeared, replaced by a dance floor and a smattering of circular tables. A gentle spring breeze wafted through the large, white tent and the fireflies began emerging as twilight descended upon them. Thinking back, Harry would remember their reception as one of his happiest moments ever, second only to holding his new born children in his arms. He whirled Ginny around the dance floor and obligingly granted Mrs. Weasley a waltz. Teddy had almost fainted at the sight of the massive wedding cake and he and Victoire had dug in before it was cut, ending in a gaping hole in the back.

When everyone was seated and Harry and Ginny had walked to the front, ready to make their toasts, Harry looked around the room, his heart warmed by all of the happy faces. He raised his glass and wrapped his arm around Ginny's middle before clearing his throat. "Four years ago, I never would have believed this day would come," he began. Ginny moved closer to him. "I had suffered under the delusion that I needed to go at it alone and that I could exist without the love of this amazing woman beside me. I had thought that I needed to go it alone to protect her. Any lesser woman would have found someone else, someone who hadn't hurt them and who did not have as much baggage; I would not have blamed her if she had. But Ginny, my Ginny," he began tearing as he looked into her eyes. "She never once lost faith in me and she never once shied away. It was, I believe, my love for her that sustained me through those long months four years ago. More than that, she was there for me when it all ended, after we had won the war but lost so many other . . . . things," he looked sadly at the Weasley family.

"Everyday I am amazed at Ginny, at her strength, her beauty, her brains and her bat-bogey hexes." The Weasley men cringed visibly. "She has stood by me through the very worst of things and created in those dark moments the deepest contentment I have ever known. When I look into her eyes, I see every dream I have ever had coming true. In marrying her, I become a part of the finest family I have ever had the honor of knowing and make a brother of the man I have always considered a brother," he shot Ron a watery smile. Ron raised his glass, his eyes oddly bright. "Many have said that she is lucky to be marrying me but they are wrong. I am the lucky one, something I will never, not even when the stars fall from the sky, forget. I love you Ginny . . . Potter, my life, my light, my home, my heart." There was thunderous applause but he didn't hear it as he got lost in her embrace. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his untidy hair.

She batted away her own tears and raised her glass. "I have loved Harry since I was a little girl when my mother told me stories about the boy-who-lived. Back then, I was in love with this hero, this mythic god who banished the bad man. Since then I have learned to know Harry Potter, the man. I have seen his penchant to blame himself first, to worry incessantly and his incredible capacity for love. With these new findings, I fell in love with him all over again and this time, my love was deeper, more lasting, and much stronger. Following his wonderful toast is hard and, as much as I would like to repeat all of his accolades in reverse, I will not bore you. I will instead reiterate my infamous valentine: your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad . . . I'm afraid I forget the rest of it," she chuckled and Harry's cheeks reddened. "I love you Harry Potter and, I don't mind saying, _I_ am the lucky one." There was more applause and George tapped his knife against his glass loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes but kissed her husband again, breathing in his clean scent.

There were more toasts that evening and Teddy fell asleep in the middle of the dance floor but everything seemed to fade around him. He saw only the way Ginny looked, bathed in the hundreds of fairy lights hung from the tent's ceiling. He would always remember the way tendrils of her hair fell into her face as the evening wore on, the scent of her lavender shampoo, the sound of her laughter, the blush in her cheeks after four glasses of champagne . . . A love more intense than he had ever felt for anyone else filled his heart like an inflating balloon and he knew, with absolute certainty, that he was _home_for good.

A/N: I know this is a long time coming but I've been really busy. I've been dealing with my plans for studying abroad next year in Scotland which is exciting but still rather time consuming. There's one more chapter left in this fic and then I think I'll be writing one about Charlie. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and thanks a lot to all who reviewed the last few chapters! I love you all. REVIEW and have a happy day!

-Liz


	5. Conception

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, looking up from her novel. Her husband had just apparated into the living room of their modest flat. She had only a couple of minutes before settled down with a large glass of wine, bowl of pesto and her latest romance novel.

"Surprising you," James answered, pulling a bouquet of blue tulips (her favorite) out from behind his back. He smiled and bent down, giving her a gentle kiss. They had been married for six months but had already fallen into what Lily had thought was an unalterable schedule. James had been a surprisingly attentive husband but one night a week, he went out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Normally, she had no problem with this but lately, with all of the turmoil going on around them, she found herself missing him on his Friday nights.

"If you had told me you were coming I would have slipped into something a bit more presentable," she grinned, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear.

"You look lovely and, anyway, I'm not incredibly interested in what you're _wearing_," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why Mr. Potter, are you trying to seduce me?"

"You bet your socks I am. Is it working?"

"You bet your socks," she replied coquettishly. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous. Let's retire to the bedroom Mrs. Potter."

"So forward! Do Sirius and Remus know you're ditching them?"

"Huh?" James asked distractedly. "Oh, yeah, Sirius wanted to go and find Remus a girlfriend. I thought I'd have more fun here and those three bachelors can have a bit of a stag night. Now, I believe I was saying something about the bedroom," he scooped Lily up his arms, her wine sloshing dangerously.

"James! The new sofa!" she exclaimed, catching the few drips with her hand.

"Sod the sofa," he murmured in his low, sultry baritone. He carried her to their small bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. She giggled girlishly as he pulled off his t-shirt. She pulled off her own jumper and kicked off her shoes. In a mad fervor, they tossed the remainder of their clothes to the floor.

An hour later, they lay on their backs, panting heavily. "God that was good," Lily murmured, staring at the ceiling in amazement.

"Tell me about it. We are on fire." James traced a loving finger over her shoulder. "We should be awarded a medal." Lily laughed. She turned over on her side to gaze at him. She had _hated _him and he was the last person she would ever have seen herself with but he had wooed her. His forced vibrato and macho exterior had melted away and she saw him for who he really was. He was fiercely loyal and despised all manner of dark magic. He could be sweet and made her laugh, something that was rather difficult for most people. Did he have his faults? Of course he did. He could be an arrogant prick and had a tendency to say the exact wrong thing at the worst possible moment but he loved her.

He turned over, running his hand through her hair. His intense gaze sent a shiver up her spine. "I _love _you Lily Potter," he whispered. She smiled faintly, moving closer. He kissed her softly and she felt safe in his arms. Despite all of this talk of You-Know-Who and the Ministry in upheaval, she felt utterly and completely safe. She couldn't explain it and she certainly could not explain what she said next.

"What do you think of children James?" she asked.

"Children, they're . . . small? Why do you ask?" He fingered a red tendril.

"I think we just . . . "

"Really?" he asked, his voice brightening. She nodded; it just _felt _different than usual. He rested his hand on her flat abdomen and smiled. "Well what do you think about that?" he intoned absently.

"With all of this chaos though James. I had never thought to bring a child into the world like this."

"He'll have us won't he? We'll be bringing a little sunshine into the world. What better time could there be?" Her love for him intensified and all of her fears abated. Warmth washed over her and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"You said he."

"Did I?" He cocked his head to one side. She nodded. "Maybe that's a sign. How do you like the names Sirius?" Lily snorted, scooting against him and nestling her head against his chest. His long arm went round her shoulder.

"Not on your life. How about Prescott."

"Only if you want him flogged. Rex?"

"Am I giving birth to a puppy? Albert."

"Nuh uh. James Jr.?"

"Two James in one house; that would just be confusing. What about Harold after my dad?" Lily asked, her voice cracking slightly. Her father had passed a month and half after their wedding.

"I like Harry," he put in hopefully.

"Harry James Potter," Lily said slowly, savoring the words.

"Harry Potter, this is my son Harry," James whispered.

"It's perfect," Lily said reverently.

"He'll have your eyes."

"And your unruly hair," she laughed.

"He'll have your brains."

"And with my luck, your penchant for mischief."

"But of course. He'll have loads of girlfriends."

"Loads? I don't think so, just one, the right one."

"With any luck he'll find one as amazing as his mum." Lily brought her hand down to her stomach, resting it on top of James'. "He'll change the world he will," James murmured.

"And we'll keep him safe."

"Always." James looked deep in her eyes as if trying to reassure her that she was safe, that she was home. He bent his face down till his lips brushed the soft skin of her belly. "We'll be waiting for you Harry Potter, we'll be waiting to see you my son." Lily's heart melted and she took his face in her hands, drawing it up to her own. She felt pretty sure but, well, you could never be too safe . . .

A/N: So, this little fic is over. I hope you liked it. If you noticed, it followed a relationship pattern. This chapter was my favorite. I feel like James was never fully hashed out in the book. You never saw what Lily could love about him so this is my little ode to a more grown up James Potter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all. The next fic is going to be about Charlie but I have a twenty page paper due in the next couple of weeks so I don't know when it will be up. Have a happy Monday!

Love,  
Liz


End file.
